Asymmetric catalysis is an important field of chemistry, with high activity in academic laboratories and with many applications in the agrochemical,1 flavoring,2 fragrance,2 and pharmaceutical3 industries. For example, 75% of small-molecule drugs approved in 2006 by the United States Food and Drug Administration were of a single enantiomer.4 Often, one enantiomer of a chiral pharmaceutical has desirable bioactivity, while its opposite is less active or toxic. For example, Naproxen is a widely-used anti-inflammatory drug. The (S)-enantiomer is 30 times more effective than the (R)-enantiomer.5 Thus a lower dose of the (S)-enantiomer is sufficient for the desired effect, thereby reducing toxic side effects. This difference in activity between enantiomers in biological systems is the major driving force behind academic and industrial research in asymmetric synthesis. The common, general methods to prepare enantiomerically enriched chemicals include resolution of racemates, transformation of naturally available chiral compounds, chirality transfer reactions, and asymmetric catalysis.6 Of these, asymmetric catalysis is among the most efficient methods to amplify source chirality. In addition, catalysis reduces the waste and byproducts associated with large-scale chemical production.
Common challenges in asymmetric catalysis are that the catalysts are costly and air sensitive. Further, typical asymmetric catalysts contain toxic metals and ligands that must be removed from the products in order to comply with health and safety standards for industry, in particular pharmaceuticals.7,8 The most direct method to reduce both catalyst cost and product contamination is to develop reusable catalysts that are easily removed from the product mixture by filtration or by use of a flow reactor.
Towards these ends, a great deal of research has been carried out to develop immobilized homogenous catalysts that can be isolated by simple filtration and reused. A wide variety of approaches are documented and the interested reader is directed towards the following reviews: chiral-modified surfaces,9 encapsulation,10 electrostatic interactions,11 biphasic or ionic liquid systems,12 and covalent tethering.13,14 Of these methods, the least intrusive to the integrity of the active site is the covalent attachment of the chiral ligand in the catalyst to a solid support.15 The alternative, anchoring through the metal, has a large effect on the coordination environment around the active site. The methods used to covalently immobilize homogeneous catalysts include radical co-polymerization of vinyl arenes and vinyl substituted ligands,16-19 condensation of alcohols or amines with acid derivatives,20-24 coupling reactions,25,26 and polymerizations between amines and isocyanates.27,28 
An immobilized homogeneous ruthenium catalyst for hydrogenation reactions was recently assembled using a metal-containing monomer in a ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) reaction that was effected using an alternating polymerization reaction between a ruthenium-containing monomer and the spacer monomer cyclooctene (COE).29, 30 In more recent work, this hydrogenation methodology was extended to the use of BINAP (BINAP=2,2′-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1′-binaphthyl) via the preparation of (R)-5,5′-dinorimido BINAP.30 
The intramolecular cycloisomerization of enynes is catalyzed by a variety of transition metals including ruthenium,31 palladium,32 platinum,32,33 nickel,34 iridium,35,36 gold 33,37 and rhodium.38 The asymmetric, rhodium-catalyzed cycloisomerization of 1,6-enynes was first reported by the Zhang group in 2000.39 The literature catalyst is best generated in situ by reacting [(COD)RhCl]2 (COD=1,5-cyclooctadiene) with BINAP (1 equivalent per Rh atom) in 1,2-dichloroethylene, and then adding AgSbF6 (2 equivalents per CI).40 This reaction has been used to prepare a variety of products, including tetrahydrofurans,40 lactams,41 lactones,42 cyclopentanes,43 and cyclopentanones.43 As far as the inventors are aware, there are no examples in the literature where this catalyst has been successfully immobilized for heterogeneous-type reactions. The homogeneous examples require impractically high loadings of “[Rh(BINAP)]+”, usually 10 mol %, along with 20 mol % of AgSbF6 as activator. The high cost and toxicity of Rh, BINAP, and AgSbF6 prevent the commercial application of this reaction.44 